


One Bed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Temporarily displaced, Elijah and Veia get to share a very nice room.





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 5, 2011. 
> 
> "'there's only one bed'" - not quiiite sure where this is from, alas

"It wasn't me," Elijah insisted for what had to be the third or fourth time as he followed Veia down a dim hallway in a section of the ZAFT Training Base that he was utterly unfamiliar with.

"I know it wasn't you," Veia replied, chuckling. "You were with me. And you may be clumsy, but I don't remember you ever actually setting anything on fire."

He paused and glanced back at Elijah, giving him a little smile.

"Yet."

Elijah sighed and adjusted the duffel he was carrying. It wasn't particularly heavy, just somewhat awkward. Much too large for a single night's worth of stuff, which is all he'd brought since they'd been promised that their portion of the barracks would be cleared for occupation again first thing in the morning. They could have both just gone home for the night, except neither had...

Veia stopped suddenly and Elijah nearly crashed into him.

"Here," Veia said, holding up the keycard he'd been clutching and matching the number on it to the number on the door. "This is our room for the night."

"I wonder if it's nice," Elijah commented, half to himself as Veia opened the door.

"It's nice," Veia replied quickly, stepping forward and sucking in breath. "Really nice."

"Eh?" Elijah pushed in and past him, glancing around quickly at the sprawling suite that looked more like a fancy hotel than part of a military facility. "Whoa..."

"This must belong to a commander or captain," Veia said as he took a couple of steps further in. "Our instructor did say that we were being sent wherever there was room..."

Wide-eyed, Elijah dumped his duffel on the floor and began to poke around in the other rooms, turning on every light he could find while Veia walked over to peer out between thick, heavy curtains blocking a large picture window.

"...view," he commented, just as Elijah walked up behind him.

"Hmm?" Elijah mumbled. "And we have a problem."

"The view..." Veia pushed the curtains apart, displaying what would have been a breath-taking sunset if it hadn't been artificial.

"Are we up a story or two?" Elijah questioned. He hadn't been paying much attention to how they'd actually gotten there, since he'd been far too concerned about being blamed for the fire.

"Yes," Veia said. "And what's the problem?"

"There's only one bed," Elijah replied, blushing just a bit, though it was washed out by the reds and oranges of the sunset.

"Mmm, I'm sure we'll both fit," Veia replied with a soft smile as he closed the curtains. "It's full-size, right? This is a commander's room."

"But..."

"And the sofas out here aren't really the right kind for sleeping," Veia noted as he turned. "Unless you think I'm going to bite, Elijah."

"No," Elijah admitted. "Just..." He couldn't help fidgeting. Because he liked Veia - more than what their friendship would likely allow.

"Mm?" Veia tilted his head a bit. "What is it? You can tell me anything, Elijah."

And before Elijah could reply, Veia had reached for one of his hands and was holding it carefully. Elijah shivered and fumbled for words. He knew he was blushing.

"Elijah?"

Still a bit lost, Elijah just squeezed Veia's hand and hoped Veia wouldn't pull away. He didn't.

And it was a long time before he finally did.


End file.
